It's not Over
by ButterflyChic79
Summary: cowritten with Goldenwolf88.Summary: Is Lana Lang alive or Dead? On the run to save her life, Lana Lang Luthor seeks help from two hunters. Sam and Dean Winchester. The boys can't stand Lex because of all his evil doings and want to kill him. When they f
1. Rescueing Lana Lang

It's Not Over Supernatural fic Supernatural/ Smallville Crossover Authors: Angel2008-2009-Goldenwolf88 Summary: Is Lana Lang alive or Dead? On the run to save her life, Lana Lang Luthor seeks help from two hunters. Sam and Dean Winchester. The boys can't stand Lex because of all his evil doings and want to kill him. When they find out Lex tried to kill Lana, they vow to protect her. Along the way, Lana develops feelings for Dean, but her and sam have more mutual feelings and understanding. Who get's the girl?  
Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Smallville or Supernatural Characters. They belong to their rightful writers.

Last time, On Smallville... (I added more of the characters thoughts than Smallville did. Enjoy.)

In the background, It's not over is playing

I was blown away what could I say It all seemed to make sense You've taken away everything...

Lionel Luthor tells Clark that Lana Luthor is dead and died in an explosion. Clark turns away from him, tears threaten

to fall down. who would murder Lana? "No. I don't believe you. She can't be dead!"

At the Hospital, Chloe is pronounced dead and wakes up later in a morgue. "Clark, why am I in a morgue?!" Chloe was panicking, she wasn't suppose to be here!

Clark just looks at her. How was he going to explain this one? "Well, you were dead, Chloe". There, easier said than done. He found this amusing, Chloe waking up in a morgue. But he hid his thoughts.

Chloe looks at her right toe which shows a tag with her name on it and realizes she had just been pulled out of one of

the refrigerator drawers. "Oh. I see. " changing into a hospital robe gown, Chloe notices a bunch of paperwork on the

nearby table. They were death certificates. Chloe leafed through them. The first one, was hers. The next one, was her

friend Lana Luthor's. Chloe glanced over at Clark and gave him a horrified look. NO! Lana couldn't be dead! What all

had happened to Lana while she was knocked out cold? "Clark, Lana dead? What happened?"

And I can't do without I try to see the good in life But good things in life are hard to find

Clark "She died in an explosion in her jeep. Someone placed a bomb in the jeep. Lex has been arrested for her murder."

Chloe began to break down for her friend. Clark soon joined her and they held onto each other, for comfort.

Now...

Lana drove away from the Luthor Mansion. Away from her former life. During that week, she would file for Divorce. When Lionel yelled for her to get away from the van, Lana knew that Lex wanted her dead. She saw a fake dummy robot clone of her in her van . A truck passed by and Lana jumped on it moments before her vehicle blew up. Lana then got into another car, a grey sadan and drove to a nearby restaurant.

Lana Luthor drove up to the Moonlight Inn just somewhere in Smallville away from Lex Luthor and his mansion. She checked

inside, and went upstairs to her room with her things. Walking inside, she looked herself in the mirror. Lana wore a blonde

wig and a red leather outfit to disguise herself. Since she was now presumed dead in Smallville, it wouldn't be wise

looking like her old self.

Blow it away, Blow it away Can we make this something goooood Well I tried to do it right this time around Let's start oveeerr I tried to do it right this time around Its not oveeerr There's a part of me that's dead and in the ground This love is killing me, but you're the only one Its not overrrrr

Lana looked at herself in the mirror. She was safe for now, but for how long? Where should she go now? Lana took off her

wig, and her brown hair fell into place. She was puzzled at what she must do with her life now. Lana decided she would

worry about that later, and decided to go get a drink in the downstairs bar.

"Dude, why are we still here?" demanded Dean Winchester, looking over to his brother, Sam, sitting beside him in a bar stool. Dean and Sam had been trailing a string of weird murders involving a green rock, that had led them to a place called Smallville.

"Because, this is where everything leads," Sam sighed, in slight annoyance. He knew that Dean hated just tailing something and getting no where. He did as well. The two had been staying at the Moonlight Inn for the past week and gotten nothing. The brothers sighed in unison and took a swig of their beer.

Lana walked into the bar feeling exhausted. She needed her a drink and a place to wind down. She told the bartender to

give her two Screwdrivers straight up. She took a seat near Dean and Sam but paid no attention to them. Her mind was

elewhere. Lana had no idea where she would go next.

"What about this Lex Luthor guy?" said Dean, a little louder than he usually would, having had too many Purple Nurples. "He seems like a real piece of work. Even if he's not a... you know... we could bring him down."

Sam looked at Dean. "Wait, you actually want to stay here just to bring down a normal jerk?"

"Nothin' better to do. Been here a week, may as well make it worthwhile." Dean downed another shot.They also listened to It's not over in the bar.

Taken all I could take and I cannot wait Were wasting to much time Being strong holding on Cant let it bring us down My life with you means everything So I won't give up that easily

Lana couldn't help overhear the two boys conversation near her. They were both really loud, so it wasn't like she was

meaning to eavesdrop. It sounded like these two boys had something against Lex Luthor to. But why did they want to bring

him down? And what was their purpose in Smallville? Lana looked over at them as she drank her second screw driver. The drinks

were slowly calming down her nerves and she wasn't drunk either although it still might be safer not to drive tonight.

Lana looked over at Dean who was talking to his brother. Dean had a striking resemblance to Jason Teague, her former

boyfriend during her Senior year at High School. Within the last year, Lana never heard back from Jason. Clark had told

her he was dead, because of a fight with the Luthors. Lana couldn't get over Dean's striking resemblance. So she stared

and listened to their conversation.

At the moment, Dean was on a rant about how Lex was the Anti-Christ toward the common man. Sam shook his head. "Too much, man, too much." He hoisted Dean up and left the bartender a nice tip as they walked up to their room.

Lana decided to follow these to and strike up a conversation. They could help her take Lex down! "Excuse me, but didn't

you say you couldn't stand Lex? Mind if I join you in bringing him down?" Lana stood before them wearing jeans and a white

t-whirt.

"We work alone, babe," said Dean before stumbling into the hotel room.

"Uh, sorry," muttered Sam, following Dean inside.  
Blow it Away, Blow it Away Can we make this something gooood Cause its all misunderstoooood Well I tried to do it right this time around Let's start over I tried to do it right this time around It's not over Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground This love is killing me But you're the only one It's not oveeeerrr

Lana sighed impatiently and rolled her eyes at the two. Why were men such jerks around her most of the time? This was

why she couldn't ever stay in relationships. Then she turned back around and walked off in a huff to her room which was

two doors down. If they didn't want her help or to even talk to her, fine. Lana laid on the bed and looked at her wedding

ring and engagement ring. She took them off and impatiently threw them in a nearby trashcan.

The next day, Sam and Dean set off to bring down Lex. Sam had finally come around to Dean's way of thinking. They might as well do some good while they were there.

"I vote we just kill him," said Dean after looking at the huge mansion and the gate.

"He's a man, Dean. Not something supernaturally evil."

"He's an evil man." Dean glared at Sam.

"Why are you so down on this guy?"

Dean took a deep breath. "All right, look, about ten years ago, when I was nineteen, Dad and I did a job here. I kind of fell for this girl, so we stayed. The girl crossed Luthor's path in a bad way and he killed her. Cold blood."

Sam's lips tightened and his jaw became clenched. "Let's do it."

Lex stood in his study looking at a wedding photo of Lana above the fireplace. It was awful how she died. Exploding in her jeep, and he was framed for her murder. The police still suspected him, and he had to get an attorney. Lex didn't know how or why a bomb was placed inside Lana's jeep. He thought that maybe his dad framed him for this that it was payback for making his dad go to jail for murdering his parents. The Phone in his office rang. "Lex Luthor?" asked his secretary.

"What do you want?" he asked not wanting to be bothered. "There are two Gentlemen who want to see you"  
"Tell them to come in". he said

Sam and Dean strode into Lex's office, wearing suits and wielding their fake FBI badges. "Luthor? We've got a few questions for you." Sam said, taking a seat across from Lex without being invited.

"Still killing your girlfriends?" Dean asked, giving Lex a big smile. "Yeah, you remember me, don't you, big guy? It's been about ten years. You thought you'd get away with it." Sam, meanwhile, unplugged Lex's phone and made sure that the door was shut.

Lex couldn't believe it. Dean Winchester stood before him. He never thought he'd see him again. Lex thought he had

seen the last of him "LOok, I don't know what you both are trying to pull, but if it's about my wife Lana Luthor,

she's dead. And it's not because of me. I'm being framed. We've had our problems, but I wouldn't ever kill her." Lex

touched Lana's picture frame standing over the chimney on its mantle. Lex looked like a widower who was grieving

for his dead wife. The picture was of the same woman the boys had met at the hotel earlier.

"Actually, I was talking about Michelle Day, hence ten years ago. You really don't listen, do you?" said Dean, getting impatient.

"What happened to Lana?" Sam asked, noting the picture.

"What happened to her was an accident, Mr Winchester. And if I recall as cops, you don't just accuse anyone unless you've

got enough evidence", said Lex then looked at the picture again. "What happened to Lana Luthor was tragic. She died in an

explosion. We had gotten into a fight here at the Mansion, she said it was over, and left. Dad told me he saw her get into

her vehicle and he said he knew a bomb had been placed inside the vehicle. He tried to warn her and save her but it was too

late. Lana's car exploded with her inside of it". Lex played a surveillance tape for them showing Lana right before she

died, then the tape showed the explosion.

Sam picked up the picture and looked at it, showing it to Dean. Dean's eyes got a little wide. "Mr. Luthor, thank you for your time," he said, his tone suddenly formal. That girl from the inn was in some serious trouble.

Sam and Dean exited rather quickly and jumped into Dean's Impala, racing back to the Moonlight Inn.

Lana watched it rain from her window in the hotel. She sat on the bed flipping through a magazine and eating pizza. Since

she couldn't show her face in Smallville yet until it was safe, she decided to stay in here until she could figure out

what to do and where to go. Some sitcom was on tv. Lana had ordered pizza and had it delivered. She answered the door

wearing her blonde wig as a disguise. The blonde wig made her look a bit like Britney Spears. She was now finally away

from Lex and his evilness. She hated to leave him and end the marriage, but Lex wasn't going to get away with lieing to

her and keeping secrets from her. And to find out he had cloned her as one of his projects to keep her with him forever,

was just plain creepy! Lana couldn't believe how obsessed Lex was over her.

Sam and Dean Winchester stood at her door, still wearing their suits. "Lana, right?" asked Sam. "Look, you're in some deep trouble."

"No time to explain, he could have had us tailed here," said Dean. "Lana, for you own protection, you need to come with us. Now."

Lana looked at him speechless and then laughed a sarcastic laugh. "I should come with you? I tried talking to you two hours

ago seeking help, and you blew me off!" Lana came towards Dean as she said this . Now she was facing Dean and was close

enough to even kiss him; instead, she had a loaded pistol pointing at both of the boys. She had no idea what their intentions

were, but she wasn't taken any chances. For all she knew, they could work for Lex. Dean and Sam both laughed both boys

knew this girl wasn't the type to shoot anyone. For one thing, she didn't look all that tough.

"We don't have time for this. Sam, grab her bags." Dean grabbed Lana and pulled her over his shoulder and carried her to the car.

Lana dropped her pistol, completely cought offguard by these two.

"Hey now, put me down! What are you doing?" Lana struggled as they dragged her out to Deans car. Who were they, and what

did they know about Lex and her? Dean put her in the backseat of the car and locked the door. Sam put her stuff in the

backseat with her.

"Look, we know that you were married to the bald wonder over there," Dean pointed in the direction of the Luthor mansion. "He or his father tried to kill you, as I'm sure you know. When they find out that you're alive, which is only a matter of time if you stay there, your life is on the line. If you come with us you'll be safe."

Sam glanced back at Lana. "I know we were a little rude before, but with our line of work, we usually can't have anyone help us."

So they had spoken to Lex! Lana thought and they knew everything. Lana couldn't stay frustrated with them for very long,

and they didn't mean to be rude to her. Was they some sort of secret agency? FBI? Lana relaxed a bit "What is it that you

two do?" Lana asked clearly interested.

"Well, uh," Sam stuttered, trying to find a way of telling Lana what they did.

Dean grunted, "We're hunters. We hunt the Supernatural. You got nasty ghosts, demons, vampires, werewolves or any other supernatural whatnot, we're you guys."

Lana snorted "You have got to be kidding me. Hunters? Who would want to hunt the Supernatural? Isn't that Dangerous?"

she asked.

It's Not Over is currently sung by Chris Doughtry.The song belongs to him, not me. 


	2. A night on the Town

"Oh my God," Dean rolled his eyes. "Of course it's dangerous!"

"Dean, shut up."

"You shut up."

"Bitch."

"Jerk. Anyway, sorry about him, Lana. He really wanted to get Lex, but we had to come save you. And yes, our job is dangerous, but if we didn't do it, a lot of innocent people would get killed."

Lana understood them. "And you think I'm innocent in all of this even though I was married to that evil billionaire?  
I made a mistake marrying him. How could I have been so dumb?" Lana leaned back and sighed.

Dean glanced back at Lana. "We all make mistakes."

"Dean especially," muttered Sam, jokingly.

"You take one wrong turn..."

"Everything screws up, and you dissapoint alot of people, mainly friends and family". finished Lana for him.

Dean nodded. "Look, Lana, I'm sure that you don't want to travel around with two guys that kidnapped you, especially with what we do. If you want, we can set you up somewhere that Lex will never find you."

Lana looked at Dean in the mirror. "Actually, I think I would rather be around someone who I can trust to keep me safe.

And you guys have done a good job so far, I think I want to travel along if that's okay. I know that when you did

kidnapped me it was for my own protection", she said "Besides, what you say you do, sounds kinda interesting and fun. I

wanna check it out". She grinned at them trying to be daring.

In unison, Sam and Dean each raised an eyebrow and glanced at each other. "All right," they said.

And so they drove on for miles leaving Smallville behind them, Lana was a bit sad in seein them leave the Smallville

welcome sign behind. She felt bad for leaving Clark and the others behind her but it was to keep her safe at least for now.

Whenever it was safe, she would go to them again telling them she was alive. Lana fell asleep in the backseat her eyelids

feeling tired. Running for your life made you sleepy.

In the front of the car, the brothers talked quietly, careful not to wake Lana. "I got word of what looks like a demon attack in Virginia," said Sam.  
"From who"  
"Bobby. There were the random storms, power outings for no reason, people acting crazy, you know, the usual"  
"Let's go, but what are we going to do with her"  
"I guess she can stay in the hotel or something"  
"I think she'll follow us," Dean grumbled.

Lana slept all the way to Virginia and woke up when they were parked in a Denny's parking lot. Dean and Sam had both

complained they were hungry and asked Lana if she wanted anything. Lana nodded and followed them inside. The three ordered

what they want. Lana looked at the boys "So, where are we, and what is our new quest?" she asked with a flirtatious smile.

"We are hunting a demon." said Dean, trying not to look at how charming Lana was. "You are staying in a hotel room where it's safe"  
"She's gonna follow," Sam said, looking at Lana as if he already had her completely figured out.

"No!" said Lana shaking her head and smiling. "Why stay in a boring hotel room where Lex could find me, when I could join

you in demon hunting? Besides, it sounds like a lot of fun!"

Dean sighed. "Fine. But you have to be careful and do what we tell you!" He pulled up to a five star motel called "Starlight Nights", figuring that Lana wouldn't like to stay in the places that he and Sam usually did.

"Yes, sir, I will do as I am told", Lana said smiling and chuckling. Lana followed them into the hotel. The place was

decent then again it was better than nothing. "You guys bunk up, I'll be in a room next door Goodnight". she said

yawning. It was late and they needed sleep.

Lupine Reid was a young woman that always knew what she wanted in life. Three years ago, when she was 18, a golden-eyed demon killed her entire family. Now, what Lupine Reid wanted was revenge.

She became a hunter a couple years before her family was killed. When her sister was alive, the two of them would get paid to sing in nightclubs and they used that as their cover where ever they went. Since her sister was murdered, Lupine sang and traveled solo.  
Lupine sighed as she pulled up to the hotel called Starlight Nights. She had booked a gig there, having gotten word of demon activities in the area. All of her sources made it sound like this was the demon that murdered her family. She got off her motorcycle and went inside to check in.

Once inside her hotel room, Lana ordered chinese food. She figured if she was going to be in bed watching movies on late

night tv, she wanted to have good food. A good thirty minutes later, her food arrived. Lana finished loading her gun she

had gotten earlier before she had left Smallville. In case Lex ever found her or even tried anything, she would shoot

to show him that she meant business. As she ate chinese, Lana wondered what the two boys were up to next door. Lana liked

both of them they were real handsome.

Sam and Dean, meanwhile, poured over the case files that they "borrowed" from the police department in town. There had been five strange murders, seven thunderstorms and three town power outages all in the last two weeks.

Lana grew bored being in the hotel room. She went over to Sam and Deans room and strode in and flopped on the bed.

"Wassup guys?"

"It's too late to do anything tonight, so we were going to head down to the bar and grab a drink," said Dean. "Want to come?"

"Yeah sure, beats staying in a hotel room", she said flashing another one of her smiles.

As the three walked down the the bar, Sam and Dean began filling Lana in on what they were up against, feeling that they could trust her. Both were confidant that they could kill the demon because Bobby had reconstructed. Sam walked slightly behind Lana and Dean.

He could tell that Lana was interested in Dean, and why shouldn't she be? Dean was the more attractive one; he was the funny one; he was the one that always got the girls. He could see that Dean liked Lana as well, though probably not in the same way. He looked up to the stage as they finally got to the club/bar.

"In this world you tried not leaving me alone behind.  
There's no other way.  
I prayed to the gods let him stay.  
The memories ease the pain inside,  
now I know why."

Neither Sam or Dean had heard the song before, but both instantly stopped and listened.

" All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments imagine you here.  
All of my memories keep you near.  
Your silent whispers, silent tears.  
Made me promise I'd try to find my way back in this life.  
I hope there is a way to give me a sign you're ok.  
Reminds me again it's worth it all so I can go on"  
The singer was average height, with dark brown hair, very long and big brown eyes. She was pretty and she looked very familiar to Sam. Sam glanced over and saw Dean staring at the singer, entranced.

Lana thought the singer onstage was very talented. She had a great voice and Lana normally didn't get to hear great

Talent that often. Normally she listened to just rock bands, but this singer was just fantastic!

Lana could tell that Dean liked her too as well but felt like he didn't feel the same as she did. Sam on the other hand

seemed different. Like he was attracted to her. Lana felt something both for the Winchester boys, but she kept telling

herself over and over that she didn't need to get involved with anyone else especially after what happened with Lex and how

that relationship went downhill fast. Ever since her divorce from Lex and failed relationship with Clark, Lana didn't

believe in true love anymore.

What both Sam and Dean did sounded scary,dangerous, and fun! At least they were good guys. Wanted to protect the innocent.

In some ways they reminded her of Clark.

Lana briefly listened to the lyrics as well while downing a few drinks. She got a bit surprised when Sam decided to join

her and sat down with her. "um, hi, you surprised me!" said Lana.

Sam smiled. "If you'd rather drink alone, I can always join Dean," he motioned to where Dean sat at a table by himself pouring over casework.

Lana smiled back at Sam thankful for his company. She could use a friend right now and a listener too. And if he played

his cards right, who knows they might could become something more. She felt more drawn to Sam than Dean anyway. Sure

Dean was charming and good looking, but he wasn't the exact type of guy Lana was looking for right now. "No, you don't

have to join Dean. I'm glad for the company." Lana took a drink trying to get her mind off of Lex and what he tried

to do to her.

Dean read over the case he was reading and kept looking up at the brunette singer as she sang another heartfelt song.

For some odd reason, Dean felt connected to the singer. He couldn't figure out yet what it was that made him feel drawn

to her. He began reading about the demon they would be chasing. He really wished Lana wouldn't tag along. He didn't want her

to get hurt.

Sam smiled. He was drawn to Lana. Ever since Jess, he had never let anyone else in. However, he could be willing to make an exception in her case. Sam began talking to Lana and asked her about Smallville and all the odd happenings there.

Lupine hopped off stage for her break. She motioned up to the bar, and the bartender switched to some prerecorded music. After pulling her bag out from behind the speakers, she ordered a drink and sat at a table near Dean. She pulled out her notebook she used for hunting and absentmindedly played with her necklace, which happened to be a pentacle. She used the five pointed star for protection.

Lana told Sam about all the weird happenings in Smallville including her parents death with the Meteor Shower. She also

told him about her brief marriage to billionair Lex Luthor. She told him how she thought he had been telling her the truth

the whole time, hwne instead he was doing things behind her back, like keeping meteor freaks hostage and experiamenting

on them, and she told him about cloning her. Lana also told him about the last fight they had, which resulted in her

leaving and running for her life.

Dean was reading about the demon he had to hunt when he noticed the girl singer sit down. When she got out her books,

Dean noticed she was a Demon Hunter to! So he decided to join her with his things. "Hi there. I couldn't help but notice

that your a demon hunter. The name is Dean Winchester, me and my brother Sammy over there hunt demons as well".

Lupine's eyes got wide. No one had ever noticed her as a hunter before. Everyone that saw her books thought she was writing a novel! Lupine hissed at Dean, "Keep your voice down, Winchester. You don't want anyone to overhear you." She glanced around and then pushed a chair out for Dean to sit.

Dean sat down and then cleared his throat. "Sorry if I was uh, a bit loud. I do tend to get a little bit wild sometimes.

So, you don't like to let many know that your a hunter? why come?" Dean drunk his wine.

Lana and Sam talked some more and soon a slow song done by Maroon 5 "She will be loved" began playing and some got up

to dance on the dance floor.

"Come on," Sam said, standing up and holding out his hand to Lana.

Lupine looked at Dean, wondering how much he had to drink. "The same reason you don't! It would blow my cover. Not to mention, who would believe it?"

Lana looked at Sam surprised then she smiled and took his hand. "Thought you would never ask". she said as they made

their way to the dane floor. Lana put her arms around Sam's neck. She looked at him as they danced. Sam was a bit taller

than her, but Lana didn't seem to mind. She loved his dark curly hair and eyes. Lana felt herself falling for him fast.

But she wouldn't be the one to kiss him first. Lana waited for Sam to make the move.

Dean began to laugh and drunk some more. "So, your very private, nothin' wrong with that.It's cool".

Sam smiled and danced with Lana, talking and laughing as they did. For the most part, Sam kept his distance, but toward the end of the song he finally moved closer. He mainly kept Lana talking about herself, wanting to find out everything about her.

Lupine scowled. "You're repulsive," she said, something that Dean had probably never heard in his life. That said, she packed up her bag and went back up to the stage.

Lana was having a great time with Sam getting to know him, She noticed how he moved closer up against her, and held her

tighter in his arms which Lana didn't seem to mind and she didn't pull away either. Now they were only a few inches away

from kissing. Lana couldn't remember the last time where she felt so safe with a guy. And around Sam, she felt safer like

Lex couldn't harm her. Lana told him more about her, her hopes, fears and dreams. And what she looked for in a potential

soulmate. Lana found herself moving closer to Sam too. She looked deep into his eyes which were hazel.

Dean smirked at Lupine and followed her close to the stage. "Relax, okay? I'm just trying to get to know a beautiful

young girl who also happens to be a hunter. Is there any harm in that? And besides, what is repulsive suppose to mean?"

Sam laughed as he and Lana dance. She was so charming. To his own surprise, after the song was over, Sam leaned in and kissed Lana on the cheek. "Thanks for the dance," he whispered.

Lupine glared at Dean. "It means that you disgust me. You're pompous and arrogant. I'm here to do a job, not socialize. You and Sam need to get off my turf," she turned and walked out of the bar, leaving Dean to wonder how she even knew about Sam.

Dean stared hard after the brunette wondering how on earth did she know about Sam? Was she working for the demons? If so,

he had to know who they were up against and find out more about this female demon hunter. Dean finished his whiskey and

burped really loud. Two girls at a table nearby just looked at him. One even said "Ew.That was just gross". Dean just

flashed them a grin. He loved being obnoxious.

Lana smiled at Sam and looked him in the eyes surprised he had kissed her but she didn't mind. "Anytime." Lana started to

walk back towards the table and felt a bit tipsy. "You know, I should get back upstairs and lie down, I don't feel so good".

Lana felt herself start to faint.

"Whoa, let me help you!" Sam caught Lana just before she hit the floor. He motioned to Dean that he was going to take Lana upstairs, and rolled his eyes when Dean grinned and flashed him a thumbs up.

Sam scooped Lana up into his arms. He held her close as he ambled up the stairs and opened the door to Lana's room. "You feel ok?" he asked, noticing that she was already trying to wriggle down. He felt around for the light with one hand, while trying to steady Lana with the other.

"I'll be fine just as long as I take a few aspirin and a few hours of napping.It's just one of those hangover's. Lana smiled at him

sheepishly trying not to hide the fact she was drunk and had passed out on Sam. Lana hoped that Sam knew she really liked

him and not just because she was drunk.

When Sam turned on the light, it was a bit bright to Lana since they were in the bar for so long. Lana blinked just as

she saw Lex Luthor sitting on her bed. Suddenly he stood "Well, well, our miss Lana Luthor ran away, got drunk in a bar,

and now has some guy hanging all over her", added Lex. "Not long after she left her husband".

"We're divorced! Lex. I signed an omen while I was here and had it sent to you. Should have it on your desk by now"  
Lana said smugly while she leaned against Sam for support.

"Lana, look, I'm sorry for what I did, I shouldn't have hit you. It's just I was so angry.." Lex started to say before Sam intterupted him. Lex left out the part where he tried having her blowed up.

"So angry that you tried to kill her? Look, pal, you're never going to hurt Lana again. I will kill you if I have to. I don't really think that anyone would miss you," Sam said. Lex moved toward Sam, a gun in his hand, but Sam punched Lex so hard that he knocked him unconscious. "I think it would be better if the three of us shared a room tonight," he muttered to Lana.

Lana nodded agreeing with Sam it would be best. She hated to disturb the brother's privacy by being in the room with them.  
But anything was better than being alone and the risk of Lex trying to get to her again.Lana was impressed with how protective Sam was over her and how strong he was by knocking out Lex. If Sam, hadn't knocked him out, Lana didn't want to know what had happened. Lana believed that she had found the man that could sweep her off her feet like a prince would.  
And that prince was Sam.She leaned on him so that they could go into the boy's room. Dean had brought her stuff in later.  
once they got into the room, Sam helped her to the bed and gave her two aspirin's and a soda. An hour later, Lana was throwing it all up in the bathroom.

Dean listened and chuckled he yelled to Lana "How's the hangover going?" he was looking at her through the doorway.

Lana looked at him crossily and wiped her mouth. "You'll find out soon enough screwball. How much did you drink?"

Dean "I don't know. Lost count after 6." Lana smirked even though her face was pale. "You'll suffer real soon.Then

YOu'll know how a hangover is".

Sam smiled. "Dean doesn't get hung over anymore." 


	3. Another Demon attacks

Lupine, unbeknown to the boys and Lana, was in the next room. She slammed her door shut, still annoyed by how smug Dean was. Opening her window, she decided to forget about it. Now, it was time to patrol for the Golden Eyed Demon. Supposedly he was very high up on the demon hierarchy. Lupine locked her door and then hopped out the window.

After she finished throwing up, Lana put on her pjs and brushed her teeth. Then she joined Sam and Dean while they

watched some tv. It was late that night and all Lana wanted to do, was rest. She sat on Sam's bed next to him wondering

how they wanted to work out the sleeping arrangements. "So, who's going to sleep where?" she asked the boys.

"I'll stay on the couch and you can have my bed," Sam said. Outside they all heard a loud clap of thunder, and the sound of a few people screaming.

Lupine quickly herded a group of girls into a nearby diner as she faced a tall man with golden eyes and amber hair. "It's over, demon," she hissed.

The man grinned. "I haven't finished terrorizing this town, Lupine... plus I still need to kill you off. If it hadn't been for you and your sister, your parents would still be alive. The two of you were entirely too strong together. Now, your power is dwindling. After I kill you, and then the brothers Winchester, nothing will stand in my way."

"You're not getting me or them."

Lana got under the covers "Thanks Sam". She looked outside "Looks like a storm is coming.Good thing we're in here". Lana

soon drifted off to sleep.

Dean looked over at Sam "Remember that girl at the bar I talked to? She was really mean to me. I mean all I was doing

was trying to be nice."

"Didn't you hear the screaming?" Sam hissed at Dean. His eyes were glued to something outside the window. "The Demon... he's facing off with that singer from the bar." Sam looked at Dean. "We should go help out."

Dean just shrugged his shoulders "so what? She can handle things on her own. Like I said, she was downright mean to me

in the bar. Why should we help out? Besides, what are we going to do with your new girlfriend while we fight the demon?

She can't be out there if we help her fight it." Dean motioned towards Lana sleeping in Sam's bed. "Someone has to stay

and protect her". Dean said knowing Sam would want to be the one to protect her.

"Then why don't you go and help ---" Sam stopped suddenly. "Dean. The demon is climbing our fire escape and laughing at me."

Lupine, right behind him, hurried up. Why had the Winchesters come here? Didn't they know that they were in danger too?! Lupine grabbed the demon by the foot and pulled him down a few rungs on the ladder, trying to give the guys some time.

Dean cursed, seeing the Demon hot on their tail and knew he had to go out and defeat it. "Stay in here Sam. Let me and

Lupine handle this. You just protect Lana". Dean grabbed his special gun extra bullets and went outside.

"Hey there Demon, why don't you stop picking on people who aren't your size? I've always hated bullying." he winked

at a few girls in the Diner then raised his gun and began shooting at the Demon.

Lana woke with a start hearing the gunshots. She jumped up in bed, startled. What on earth was going on? Lana heard

people scream outside, she looked out the window. She saw what looked like a human, but he had fire in his eyes then

they turned black and he charged at Dean who kept shooting at him.

Lana closed the kurtain back obviously scared. Her heart began to pound "What's going on Sam? Who is that Monster?"

Lupine rolled her eyes. "You know you can't kill it with a normal gun!"

"Say good-bye, Winchester," said the Demon, grabbing Dean by the throat. "You won't have to worry about Sam. He'll be joining you soon." The demon raised his other hand to deliver Dean a death blow.

However, the next thing Dean saw was the demon's eyes bug out and blood erupt from his throat. Lupine hauled the body off Dean just as a black energy faded into dust. Lupine looked at Dean as she put her pentacle necklace back around her neck.

"Whoa, how the hell did you kill that without something like the Colt?!" Dean demanded.

Lupine folded her arms. "My necklace is also a weapon. It can kill anything."

Dean was impressed by this girl. She had saved him from nearly getting killed. Dean decided in trying to apoligize and to

thank her. "I uh, am very sorry by the way I acted last night. I was pretty wasted. And thanks for saving my life I owe

you one big time. But really, I was just trying to get to know you last night".

Sam said nothing, but just hugged Lana, turning her away from the window. "It's okay. Dean and Lupine took care of it."

Lupine folded her arms, her gaze not wavering from Dean's. "I admit I was a little harsh last night. And yes, you were wasted, so it was basically all your fault," she said with a small smile.

Lana hugged Sam close back not sure of what to make of this Demon situation. She was scared, but she also knew that if she

was with Sam, nothing could harm her. Lana relaxed some and looked at Sam their faces really close "You know how to make

me feel safe". she said her voice really low.

Dean smiled back at Lupine. "How bout I buy you a drink and lunch at that Diner? To make up for being the jerk I was".

Lupine sighed. "I think two in the morning is way past lunch... but I won't pass up a drink."

Sam smiled. "Good," he said and before he knew what he was doing, he kissed her. After a minute, he pulled away. "I'm sorry, that was really uncalled for. I mean, you just got out of a bad relationship and I don't want you to think that I'm trying to take advantage.." Being nervous, Sam kept rambling.

Lana listened to how Sam felt and responded "You're not taking advantage of me. I thought I wouldn't find someone so

soon right after I divorced Mr Evil. But I found a sweet, loving, caring guy in you Sam. I fell in love with you the

first moment we met. You don't have to be ashamed of kissing me. Do it again if you want, I'm enjoying it. And I liked

how Dean had called me your girlfriend earlier. I would like for us to be more than friends, but only if you

feel the same way".

"Then let's go get a drink", said Dean suddenly feeling tired himself after his encounter with the demon.

Sam grinned and kissed Lana again. They spent the rest of the night that way.

Lupine nodded. She, too, looked exhausted. Dean and Lupine walked into the nearest bar, both ordering whiskey. "Oh, that's good," muttered Lupine.

Lana went to bed sometime that morning happy. Not just any kind of happy. The kind of happiness where you felt like you

were on cloud nine and in love again. Her and Sam had a heavy make out session that lasted throughout the night. When

Sam kissed her she felt sparks and passion she didn't feel that with Lex. When Sam laid her down for the morning, Lana

fell fast asleep. She had asked him to sleep and share a bed with her and so they did. Lana cuddled up next to him.

Dean sipped his whiskey. "Yeah Whiskey is good, though I don't need to drink much. I can tell I'll be driving tomorrow".

"Where are you guys going?" asked Lupine.

Dean looked at her and responded "Kansas is our next stop. Last night I read online that there has been some ghost

sightings as well as a few demon sightings. People have been reportedly missing and still haven't been found". Dean

finished his wine. "You want to tag along?" he asked.

"Tag along? I don't think so." Lupine stood up and paid for both her and Dean's drinks. "I'll race you there," she said, grinning and then walked out of the bar.

Dean grinned. Lupine seemed like a really nice girl once she loosened up and had some actual fun."Okay, Let me go get Sam

and Lana and we'll race you there". Dean went upstairs to go and tell Sam and Lana it was time to go. Opening the door

he found them surprisingly in bed. Lana in Sam's arms making out with him.

Dean cleared his throat a bit embarassed he walked in on them "We got to go, time to go to our next destination".

Lana pulled away from Sam a bit annoyed at Dean. "Haven't you ever heard of Knockin?"

"Yeah, but I"m not nice enough to do that". Dean smirked at Sam for sleeping with Lana.

"Get out and let us get dressed," muttered Sam, throwing the nearest thing he could reach at Dean, which happened to be an alarm clock.

Lupine, meanwhile, was already on the road, speeding off in her black Porsche 930. She smiled to herself, thinking about Dean, but then shook her head, clearing the thought. The last thing she needed was another bad relationship.

Dean smirked and waited outside in the car. Lana put on her outfit for the Day.A light blue tank top with a flower on it,

some shorts, and packed her things. "Is your brother always this obnoxious? how do you put up with him?"she asked. Lana wanted

to sit up front with the brothers so that her and Sam could cuddle more.

"He's willing to give his life for me...and have his spirit tortured in Hell, all so I won't die." Sam's eyes got distant for a moment and then he picked up Lana's bag and took it to the car.

"Oh, I see why now. He's a good brother to you." Lana noticed his eyes go distant and something seemed to bother him.

"Sam, is something bothering you? You can tell me about it, you know. It helps to talk to someone." Lana put a comforting

hand on his arm.

"Dean just had a narrow escape with death. It still kind of freaks me out that he almost died. We had to break a deal with a Crossroad Demon. It was hard, but we got through it."

"I'm glad you got it straightened out.Sam, is it alright if I ride up front with you and Dean? I sure want to cuddle

up some more to you". Lana asked putting her hand on his chest and giving him another kiss.

Sam smiled. "Sure, just no kissing in front of Dean." 


	4. Troubled Waters & Finmen

Lana sat up front with the boys and they made their way to Kansas. "What is happening there?" She asked.

"There's some people that have gone missing, kids, actually. All of them are only children and the parents reported that no one broke in into the house, everything was still locked from the inside," replied Sam.

"How terrible", said Lana shaking her head. "Do they know what might have happened to them?"

Dean shook his head. "The cops are dumbfounded, as usual. The neighborhood where the kids are being taken is near a lake. So, Sam and I both think that it's a Finman."

"A what?"

"A Finman is a shapeshifter that lives in the water. All water are portals to their, kingdom, I guess," said Sam taking over. "The Finmen, and Finwives, take humans, usually kids, to become their spouses. And by spouses I mean slaves. The younger the human, the younger and more charming the Finfolk will stay for eternity. It sounds a bit fantastic, I know, but at the moment that's the only thing we can think of."

"It all sounds a bit weird to me. But, it is what you guys do." said Lana as she cuddled up against Sam.

Lupine drove up to a huge hotel in Kansas where her next gig was booked. It was right on the lake. Lupine unpacked, showered and changed into a long black skirt and a blue long sleeved, v-necked top. She went down to the dock and began to inspect the water.

A few minutes later, Dean, Sam and Lana pulled up at the same hotel. Dean had grinned and had told them that they could

share a room together. Lana smiled glad Dean was respecting them. Lana brought her things and Sam into the room they had

shared. Something about the lake wasn't right to Lana. She sensed something evil lurking in the waters. Probably just from

the many creepy stories the boys told her she thought. "So, Sam, what do you and Dean want for supper? I saw a pizza place

just up from the road". Lana asked her new boyfriend.

"That sounds fine. I'm sure that Dean wants to find Lupine," replied Sam with an eye roll.

Lana chuckled. She was glad Dean had found someone to be interested in and didn't want to spend time harassing them for

a change. Lana got out a phone book and dialed a local pizza place. Tony's Pizza sounded good "Hey, This is the Winchester

Party room 207 at Fairfield Lake Inn, We would like a large pizza complete with all meat toppings and a stuffed crust."

Lana hoped the boys liked all meat. She quickly hung up the phone "I hope all meat and stuff crust is okay. I wasn't sure

what you boys liked". Lana sat in Sam's lap. They were finally alone."The pizza should be here in twenty minutes. Until

then, wanna make out?" Lana asked him grinning.

Sam said nothing only kissed Lana.

Lupine picked up her cell and called Dean. "In Kansas yet, Dean?" she asked when he picked up.

Dean was outside, exploring the place a bit "Yeah, we're here. Lana just ordered us some pizza. Care to join us before

we go looking for this monster?"

Lana kissed Sam back putting her arms around his neck. Sam was such a great kisser. As she kissed him, she would look him

in the eyes. They never had to say all that much. Their eyes said everything. "I love you, Sam" said Lana breathlessly

after pulling back a few seconds to catch her breath.

Sam looked surprised. "Lana, are you sure? You just got out of a marriage. We just met two days ago."

Lupine laughed. "I'm about to dive into the lake to see what I can find. Thanks for the offer though."

Lana looked Sam in the eyes "Of course I'm sure. I know love when I feel it. When I'm with you, I feel like it's more

love than just a crush . I thought I was in love with Lex, but then he did what he did and you know. But before I met

you I didn't think I'd fall in love again. You proved me wrong, Sam. I am in love with you".

Lana said then looked at Sam worriedly. "You do feel the same way, right?"

Dean began to scowl but hid the dissapointment in his voice. "Fine. I'll see you around". Dean hung up the phone

before Lupine could say anything else. Dean thought he should forget about Lupine, she clearly wasn't interested.

Sam hesitated. "I'm not sure yet. It's so soon."

Lupine looked at her phone and called Dean back. When he answered, she didn't even give him time to say hello. "What's your problem, Dean? I was just about to invite you to come down here with meEEEE!" Lupine screamed and dropped her phone. She had been sitting on the dock when a green hand came from no where and grabbed her ankle.

Lana didn't understand Sam or Men for the matter. "Fine. You don't have to feel the same way.Just so you know, I'm

done pouring my heart out to anyone". Before Sam could blink, Lana took off running. Tears stung her eyes as Lana ran.

Dean heard Lupine scream on the phone and ran down towards the lake, when he saw her go under, Dean jumped into the lake.

"Lana!" yelled Sam as he ran off after her.

Lupine's head broke the surface of the water. She threw something silver at the Finman and he quickly swam off after it. "Dean! Get to the dock!" she screamed, seeing more of the Finfolk starting to swim toward them.

Lana ran from Sam her mind clearly upset. She needed to go somewhere to think. She slowed down thinking Sam wasn't

following her and stopped at the dock on the Lake. It looked peacefull, inviting. Then a hand grabbed her foot and

pulled her under. Lana screamed for help.

Dean dragged Lupine with him back to the dock away from the lake monsters. Then they ran back towards the hotel.

"Wait, Dean, there are two people on the other side of the docks!" Said Lupine, spotting Sam and Lana but not recognizing them.

Sam, without thinking, dove under and pulled Lana up forcefully. He managed to jerk her away from the Finman and up onto the dock. He ran down the dock, Lana in his arms, all the way up to shore.

Lana coughed up water as Sam ran with her in his arms up onto the shore. She was soakened wet and shivering from what had

happened. Some green monster had dragged her under water and was fixing to do who knows what to her and then Sam jerked

her away from the monster and up the surface. Sam had swam and saved her so fast that Lana was impressed. "Sam, I was so

scared!"

Dean saw what Lupine seen too "Let's go after them and see if they are ok!" he ran towards the couple 


	5. Killing FinFolk, & Revisiting Smallville

Sam pulled Lana close. "It's ok. I'll always save you. I love you"  
Lupine groaned and hurried after Dean. A few yards away from Sam and Lana, she stopped and looked down at her ankle. It appeared as though the Finman had bitten it. It was bleeding and swollen.

"Good, that's all I wanted to know. I wasn't trying to rush things". Lana hugged Sam tight back not wanting to let go of

him.

Dean ran faster, catching up with the couple. As he got closer, he noticed it was Sam and Lana. Sam held Lana in his arms

and kept saying soothing words to her and kissing her. Lana looked wet and scared but, she didn't appear to be bitten.

"Sam? Is everything ok? What happened?" Dean asked. Dean also wondered where Lupine was.

"We're fine," said Sam. He looked behind Dean. "Dean, something is wrong with Lupine!"

Dean turned around to look at Lupine behind him. She was swaying a bit as if she would faint, and she looked pale. Dean

looked down and noticed she had been biten by the finman. "She's been bitten Sam! We need to get back to the hotel and

call Bobby to bring some special medicine. Only he can treat the bite!" Dean caught Lupine before she fell.

Lana looked over at Lupine horrified. She hoped the girl turned out to be okay. Being frantic, Lana checked herself

for bites. There wasn't any, Sam had gotten to her in time "Poor Lupine. I hope she will be okay." Lana was starting to

get hungry again maybe her and the others could eat that leftover pizza. Lana snuggled closer to Sam hoping he would

carry her the rest of the way.

Sam picked Lana up, as if reading her mind. "Let's go back up to the room and call Bobby." He carried Lana up while Dean followed with Lupine.

Lupine moaned. "Dean, did it bite you when you jumped in?"

Dean looked at Lupine. "I don't think it did, Lupine. If It did bite me, I would be sick as a dog right now". He carried

her upstairs to their room.

Lana put her arms around Sam's neck as he carried her up to the room and rested her head on his shoulder. When Dean

got inside, he called Bobby on his cell and told him what happened. Dean hung up the phone "Bobby is on his way". Dean

made sure Lupine was comfortable.

"I don't wanna intrude," said Lupine, moving to get up.

Dean pushed her gently back onto the bed. "Your staying and that's final. Your seriously sick, if you don't get treated,

you could die. And your not intruding".

"Thank you, Dean," Lupine murmured right before she passed out.

Lana went to go take a shower in the boy's bathroom. She turned on the shower radio and hummed along to a familiar song,

letting the water soak her in. She was glad that Sam loved her, she had her back turned, and didn't hear him step in.

"Mind if I join?" said Sam, opening the shower door and getting in anyway.

"Not at all. In fact, you could help wash my hair and me too", said Lana smiling then she hands him the soap. Lana then

checked out Sam's naked form. She had seen it from when they had sex earlier; Sam had a sexy body and it looked like he

worked out some.

Sam grinned and began washing Lana's hair and when he was done, he kissed her neck and down her spine and then he spun her around and kissed her on the mouth.

Lana kissed Sam back and rubbed her hands up and down his back as she kissed him. She even ran her hands along his muscular

arms . Lana loved kissing Sam and it was nothing like the kisses her and Lex had shared. Sam's kisses were much more

passionate. Lana looked into his eyes and then took a few minute break from kissing Sam to catch her breath. "So, Sam,

where is our relationship leading towards? Am I your girlfriend?" Lana wanted to know because Sam hadn't even asked her

to be his girlfriend. They had made out, had sex, and said they loved one another, but Sam hadn't asked her to be his

girlfriend. And that was what Lana was hoping he'd ask her.

"Well, I thought that went without saying," Sam said, surprised.

Lana looked at him and said "I know this sounds sorta um, stupid. And I don't really know how to say this without

sounding stuck up. It's just we've been in love with each other for two days and you haven't asked me to be your steady

girlfriend to you know, make it official. Most guys do ask girls to be their girlfriend and well I uh, expected you to

ask". Lana felt her cheeks go beet red and numb. Now she was terrified of what Sam might think or do. She hoped he

understood her.

Sam laughed and fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Lana, will you be my girlfriend?"

Lana saw him laughing at her and she believed he thought she was now stupid for even asking him to do something

romantic for her. Lana turned even redder and now she was mad and even embarassed for asking. "You know what, forget

I even asked. You just laughed at me as if I just said the most funny thing in the world! I wasn't trying to be funny!

if you really want to ask me to be your girlfriend, you can't laugh before you say it or even think about rolling your

eyes. Why is it that you boys think everything is so corny? Goodnight, Sam". Lana pissed, grabbed a nearby towel and was

starting to open the door.

Sam grabbed her arm and pulled her close, hugging her. "I laughed because you're adorable."

Lana looked at him surprised. No one ever thought she was adorable. "You think I'm adorable? I thought you were

mocking me". Lana suddenly felt bad that she overreacted, Lana looked deep into his eyes she was falling for his charm

again.

"Yes, you're adorable," said Sam as he kissed her again.

Meanwhile, Bobby dropped off the medicine for Lupine, just as she was taking a turn for worse. After Dean injected it into her, Lupine was almost magically better. "Thank you, Dean," she said and then kissed him.

Lana kissed Sam back to and smiled "Then, the answer is yes, I'll be your girlfriend". Then she kissed him more rubbing her

hands on his arms as they kissed.

Dean looked at Lupine after they kissed "I couldn't let you die Lupine, I do love you". He put the needle up. Dean

wondered if he was moving too fast.

"Ok, very funny. Are you wasted again?" Lupine was shocked. She had taken Dean as the guy more likely to have a one night stand than actually love someone. How could he know after such a short time?

Dean chuckled. "No, I'm not wasted again Lupine. I know I don't know you very well, and normally I just don't fall in

love with someone when I first meet them. But, your different from every girl I laid eyes on. Tonight you made me believe

in love at first site."

Lupine blushed. No one had ever said anything like that to her before. After a minute, she looked up at Dean. "Dean, if you let me get to know you, I think that I will fall in love with you."

Dean smiled "Thats good to hear. I have no problem in letting you get to know me." He took her hand and kissed it.

Lupine smiled. She had never met anyone quite like Dean Winchester.

Dean smiled in return. He thought about the Finfolk still in the water of the lake. "Lupine, what are we going to do

about those Finfolk? We have to take care of them, so they don't attack more people".

Meanwhile, Lana and Sam sat down on the bed making out. They had a movie on, but neither one was watching it."So,

Sam, you ever want to get married someday?" Lana wanted to know more about him, Sam interested her.

Sam looked at Lana hard. "Someday. Maybe a couple years down the road."

Lupine sat up in bed. "Well, they hate silver...I think if we dissolve a few pints of silver near their portal to here, it'll infect them and kill them off." She looked out the window at the lake.

Lana felt stupid for even asking that question. She felt uncomfortable the way Sam was staring at her hard. But she

tried not to let it show. " Me too. I think I will wait a few years or maybe even three. Being married to someone evil

changes the way you think about getting married again. I'm going outside to get some fresh air." Even though Lana tried

not to show she was upset, Lana failed. Lana sighed and walked outside and stared up at the stars. What could Sam be

keeping from her? it was obvious he hadn't told her everything about him.

Dean looked at Lupine "That's a great idea. We could try that. Do you have some with you?" he asked her.

Lupine nodded. "I have plenty in my room. Let's go grab some and then go down to the lake."

Sam sighed, thinking about Jessica. Would she want him to get married? Sam curled up on his side and eventually fell asleep. While Sam slept, he had a dream. It was different from all the other visions or even normal dreams. He saw Jessica. She was stunning, wearing a white gown and standing slightly above his bed.

"Sam, baby, I know you're worried about me. You don't need to be. I'm fine. Lana is the one you're supposed to be with. Get married with her, have children with her. Continue your legacy. Don't make yourself miserable on my account." She placed a hand on his cheek. "This isn't a dream. I'm really here, but this is the last time you'll ever see me. Be happy." That said, Jessica vanished and Sam sat up.

Lana stood outside watching the sky for awhile and just thinking. When her and Clark used to date, they would spend

hours outside watching the evening sky. One time, they even watched a meteor shower. Lana wondered how Clark, Chloe and

Lois were doing without her. Probably having a hard time moving on she thought. Lana decided to go get a cup of coffee

and a doughnut from the downstairs bar. When she came back, Sam was outside, waiting for her.

And so they did that, Dean followed Lupine up to her room and they got up some silver for the finfolk.

Lupine put dissolved silver into a few gallon containers and then she and Dean went down to the lake, both in swimming gear, to find the portal that the finfolk were using. They swam under for a long time, but finally found it. Luckily, no finfolk were around.

Sam said nothing at first, but just hugged Lana. "Look, I know I acted strange before. The truth is...I was almost married. But, the night before I was going to propose, my girlfriend was killed...by a demon. Before I settle down, I have to stop hunting. I was worried that Jessica would be upset if I moved on, but I know now that it's ok."

Lana listened to him closely, she understood his fear and worries. She had reacted the same way around Clark when Whitney

her first boyfriend had died in combat. FOr the longest time, Lana felt afraid deep down to even move on. "I understand

how you feel Sam, and I'm glad you finally decided to tell me this. When I was in high school, I lost my first boyfriend

Whitney Fordman while he was in combat. When I was just a little girl, I lost my parents to a Meteor Shower. They were

blowed up right in front of me when a Meteor hit their car. It is tough to move on when someone you love dies. But somehow,

we all manage to. "

Dean and Lupine found the portal they were looking for and poured some of the silver into it. There, Dean thought, that

should take care of the little Monsters. He gave Lupine thumbs up that they should resurface.

Sam put his arm around Lana. He was feeling really good about their relationship. "Do you want to visit Smallville to tell your friends that you're, you know, alive?"

Lupine shot up onto the dock; she was quick and agile and she beat Dean up. She sat on the dock with her feet dangling in the water. Glancing down at her ankle, she noted that there was a scar from where the Finman had bitten her. She sighed, just another one to add to the collection.

Lana leaned into Sam and hugged him back close. "Yeah, I would like to. But, only if you and Dean will come with me and

Lupine to, if she wants. How long can we stay?" Lana wanted to know.

Dean couldn't believe it, Lupine had beated him! Dean shook his wet head and got up onto the dock after Lupine.He was

amazed at how good of a team they made. He should work with women more often! Dean looked at Lupine and sat next to

her. "So, uh, what is next for you? You going to race us to our next stop?" Dean just had to keep seeing her. Lupine

was sexy and enchanting.

"We can stay for a little while... maybe a week. I don't think it's safe for you to stay that close to Lex while he's still at large."

Lupine smiled. "Maybe." She wore a black halter bikini today. She grabbed her towel from beside the dock and began to dry her hair. "Do you want me to?"

Lana nodded and snuggled closer to Sam. "That's okay, I wasn't going to plan on Staying in Smallville forever anyway.  
When I was younger, I used to keep telling myself someday I'd get out and travel the world". she said smiling at him.

Dean looked at Lupine and grinned back "Yeah, I want you to. Would be nice to have some company". he started to get up,

yawning.

A day or so later, the group was in Smallville. On the way over, there had been some car switching and Lana and Lupine ended up riding together. The two girls ended up getting along great and became friends quite fast. "So what's in Smallville?" asked Lupine as she and Lana passed the welcome sign with Sam and Dean right on their tail.

"Not all that much if you like entertainment alot. We have a local outlet mall, which isn't that big. Several book stores,

a library, and souvenir and jewelry shops. There's Smallville High School where I went to school at and was a cheerleader.

I also was homecoming queen one year.Every year around the fall, Smallville has its own Fall Festival, where there are

rides, and crafts and lots of cool stuff. It's a small town but its peacefull and quite. I used to love going Horseback

riding and going on Picnic with friends at Crater Lake." Lana smiled at her memories of how safe Smallville used to be.

They soon pulled up to the Kent Farm with Lana telling Lupine how to get there. Clark's truck was still in the driveway

and so were several other cars. But Lana didn't see Mrs. Kent's car. Lana sighed wondering how Clark was going to react

once he saw her alive. Lana soon got out of the car and waited for the others to get out to.That day she wore jeans and

a green halter top. Lana heard a sawing machine in the Kent barn and knew instantly Clark was there. She stepped into

the barn followed by Lupine, Sam and Dean. Shelby Clark's dog, began to bark seeing Lana.

"Quiet, Shelby!" exlaimed Clark, not looking up from what he was doing until he was done. He stood shocked when he saw Lana Lang, being escorted by two young men, both in jeans and leather jackets, and a young woman, wearing an off the shoulder black top with long sleeves and jeans. "What...?"

Lana looked at Clark and was quiet for a few moments and then found her voice as she walked closer to Clark. "It's me,

Clark. I'm alive, not dead". she stood waiting for his reaction "I'm really here, its not a dream".

"What... but how?" asked Clark, astonished.

Lana told him everything. "Lex had me Cloned. I discovered that he had cloned me as one of his projects that he was

keeping secret from me. When I went to go to my jeep that day, I found the clone lana sitting in my front seat. Then,

I heard Lionel yell at me to get away from the jeep. I knew right then, there must have been a bomb in it sent by

no other than Lex. Lex thought the Clone was the real me. I saw a nearby delivery truck was fixing to pass by, so I

jumped onto that and sped away minutes before my jeep exploded. After that, I went to a hotel just outside of Smallville,

and that's where I met Sam and Dean. They are hunters that hunt the Supernatural and they help save people to. Lupine

here is also a hunter. Lupine, and Dean are my friends. Sam over here, is my new boyfriend. All three of them, have helped

keep me safe, and helped to bring me back here, today". Lana motioned her new friends and boyfriend to come forward.

"Heard a lot about you, man," said Sam, reaching his hand out for Clark to shake, which he did.

Clark nodded a hello at everyone. "How long are you back for?" he asked Lana.

"For at least a week, I won't be staying here anymore Clark at least not permanent.Lex knows that I'm alive and barged

into my hotel room. Luckily, Sam was there and scared him off at least for now. But, I have a feeling that won't be the

last we see of him. After a week here, I'll be going back with Sam and my new friends."

Just then, Chloe's chirpy voice filled the barn. She came up into the loft dressed in a cute red dress for christmas.

"Clark, Lois and I have finished putting up the decorations and are now cooking the turkey and ham. We need your help to

ah-" Chloe stopped short when she saw Lana and the new strangers in the barn. "Lana?!" her eyes went wide as saucers.

Lana explained everything to Chloe just as she did to Clark and introduced her to her new friends and boyfriend.

Chloe kept staring in disbelief but then a smile played on her face. She hugged Lana happily glad her best friend was

alive. Lana Introduced Chloe to her friends "Chloe, this is Sam, my boyfriend, Dean and Lupine are new friends. Sam and

Dean are brothers". Chloe smiled at them and said "Hey nice to meet you", and extended her hand.

"Hello," said Lupine, the first to shake Chloe's hand.

"Why don't the four of you come in and eat with us? We have plenty," Clark said, looking at Chloe to make sure it was ok.

Lana exchanged a look with with Sam and the others. The four of them nodded it was ok. Chloe was now next to Sam and

Dean. She looked at Clark "Oh yeah, its definately okay. Lois and I made enough to feed an army. And besides, Lois would

kick our butts if we didn't try her cooking!"

"Yes, we'll stay and eat", said Lana. Just then Dean's stomach growled "I'm hungry. Let's eat". Lois when they got up there

was wearing an apron and had her long hair up in a ponytail. "Okay. Supper is done. Dig in!" she had everything set on the

table. At the table, Lois noticed Lana was alive "Lana, good to see you, looks like Chloe here isn't the only one who

was ressurected from the dead lately". she said jokingly. Chloe gave Lois a look and then blushed.

Everyone ate and got to know each other. During dinner, Lupine felt her phone vibrate and excused herself for a few minutes

Lana sat next to Sam and ate the meal. Lois turned out to be a really good cook and so did Chloe. Lana felt lucky to have

so many friends and a boyfriend who cared about her. Lana smiled at them and then said to Dean and Sam "Sam, Dean, you

and Chloe would get along great, Chloe is a big fan of the Supernatural herself and has a whole wall of old newspaper

clippings and Photos of odd and strange happenings in Smallville. She posts them on a board that she calls The Wall of

Weird. Chloe, whatever happened to the Wall of Weird?" asked Lana.

Chloe wiped her mouth and grinned blushing slightly. "It's in mine and Lois's apartment hanging on a wall. I still

add stuff to it every now and then with new stories".

Dean and Sam's eyes went wide, they were starting to like this girl already. "Really? Mind showing it to us?" asked Dean

who was eager to take a look at some of the articles.

"Of course I don't mind, you'll have to come to the Talon because that's where me and Lois live". said Chloe

"We can do that, since we're here for a week", said Dean. "Right Sammy?" Dean turned to see how his brother liked Chloe. 


	6. New Christmas Memories

"Yeah, that sounds awesome," said Sam, instantly intrigued.

After hanging up her cell, Lupine waited a few minutes before she went back inside. She was a little flushed as she sat down by Dean.

Dean looked up at Lupine and noticed her flushed face. "Everything ok?" he asked with concerned. Lupine seemed flushed

about something.

Lana and Sam were standing under a doorway in the Kent home and a mistletoe was hanging down. Lana looked up and noticed

it then she smiled at Sam "Look, a mistletoe". she pointed up.

Sam grinned and kissed Lana.

Lupine kept her voice low. "Ever since the demon killed my family, my younger sister has been in a coma, on life support. Someone pulled the plug last night. The doctors don't know who did it. I may have to leave early."

Dean looked at her with concern. "If you leave early, can I have your cell number? I want us to keep in touch".

Lana smiled at Sam and kissed him back. Celebrating Christmas seemed so right with Sam and she felt good about their

relationship to.

Chloe noticed Clark standing near the doorway looking at Lana and Sam, she came close to him and put her arms around

his neck "Kiss me, Handsome". Chloe looked into Clark's eyes.

Clark grinned and went in to kiss Chloe on the cheek; however, she moved and he ended up kissing her on the mouth.

Lupine nodded. "Of course. Maybe after I sort this out, I can meet up with you guys somewhere."

Chloe, enjoying the kiss, kissed Clark back only she wished he wasn't being so shy about it. They were after all,

boyfriend and girlfriend. When they pulled apart, Chloe said in a low voice "Clark, don't be afraid to kiss me just

because Lana's here. We're dating now".

Dean nodded "Sounds good to me". he wrote down his cell number and gave it to her. "Give me a call soon. You leaving

now?"

"Yeah," said Lupine. "Thanks for everything, Dean." She kissed him goodbye and slipped her number into his shirt pocket.

Clark nodded and kissed chloe again, this time with more feeling.

Chloe and the others soon stopped their makeout session not long after Lupine left. Chloe looked and saw Dean all by

himself and only thought it was polite to stop kissing. "Hey, Dean, Sam, wanna go see the Wall of Weird?"

Lana and Sam came up for air just as Chloe spoke. Lana wanted to keep kissing Sam, he was just too hot!

"Sure," said Sam, quickly, feeling bad for his brother.

"Sounds great, I'm in we followin' in separate vehicles?" asked Dean

Lana spoke up "Why don't we all just ride in your Impala, Dean? That way it'll be easier than going in separate

Vehicles".

"Okay", grumbled Dean not liking the idea of piling everyone into his car.

Sam, Lana, Dean and Chloe drove over to the Talon. Chloe commented on the car as she got in. "Dean, nice car what year is

it?"

"1967", said Dean proudly glad that Chloe was at least paying attention to him. He thought she was cute, too.

At the Talon, Chloe led them to the upstairs apartment of hers. "Its a small apartment, but me and Lois love it. Chloe led them to the Wall of Weird which was indeed still up. Lana saw that Chloe had added more stories up and

pictures.

Dean glanced at the wall and at the stories by skimming them. This girl was simply talented at what she did. "So, what

is it you do?" he asked.

"I am a reporter, I find weird stories and publish them at the Daily Planet", beamed Chloe proudly.

"They let you publish stuff like this?" Sam asked, amazed.

"Yes, but only certain stories and if I have solid proof to show the editor to back up my story". said Chloe. The

apartment was decorated with Christmas decorations. A medium sized christmas tree stood in the corner with already

wrapped christmas gifts. White multi-colored christmas lights were on some shelves that had been added to the apartment.

And green christmas tinsel was around with the lights. Chloe picked up Lana's gift out of the pile. It was a small box.

Lana looked at Chloe "You still bought me a gift?"

Chloe looked at it and nodded "Yes. Like Clark, I didn't want to believe you were dead, Lana. Even if you weren't, I'd still

keep this gift wrapped up every year, just in case you decided to show".

Lana had tears in her eyes. "That's so sweet of you, Chloe". After handing Lana her gift, Chloe gave Sam and Dean theirs.

A small green floppy disk " I have the Wall of Weird on cd to alot of copies. You guys can have this one and read my

stories from time to time".

"Sweet, we'll definately read them", said Dean looking at the disk as if it was treasure.

"Thanks," said Sam, smiling. Around these people, he didn't feel like such a freak.

Lana, in the meantime was looking around her old apartment. Part of her missed Smallville and the memories she cherished

with it. She began to go through a box of old photographs Chloe kept for her, Lana found a photo of her and Lex at a happier

time, which she put down back in the box. Then she found one of Jason Teague and her on the football field, and then

finally, a picture of her, chloe, and Clark all at a party at the Talon.

Chloe saw Lana looking at the pictures. "You can keep them if you want Lana".

Lana just shoved the box aside. She kept the picture of her, Chloe and Clark together, but she didn't feel right

keeping the other pictures because she was now together with Sam.

Chloe understood what Lana was thinking "I know what your thinking Lana. But these were your past boyfriends, they

have nothing to do with you and Sam".

Lana looked over at her now boyfriend who was talking to Dean. "I know. But, I won't feel right keeping them not when

I have a new love of my life"  
Chloe smiled "And you don't think he doesn't keep a picture of his dead girlfriend around? Come on Lana. Sam would understand. Besides, you, Jason, Lex and Clark all have had good times together. And you will want to remember those good times".

Lana looked at her best friend, then at the photos again. When she looked back up, Sam had come over and hugged her

from behind. "Tell her, Sam, that its okay about keeping photos of past loved ones".said Chloe.

"Of course it's ok," Said Sam. "The way I look at it, every other relationship that you've had has led you here, to me. Without your past, you wouldn't be here. Plus, Clark is your friend, why wouldn't you have pictures of him?"

Lupine, meanwhile, was already in Florida. She checked in her sister's old room in Sacred Heart Hospital. She still had to go to the morgue and identify the body. Most importabntly, she had to figure out who had pulled the plug. It couldn't be over.

Lana listened to Sam intentionally. What he said made sense. "That does make alot of sense, its just I didn't think you

would approve of me keeping pictures of my exes around." Lana decided to keep the box.

The role of Hannah Reid is being portrayed by Hilary Duff

Hannah Reid had woken from her long coma that she had been in. When she opened her eyes, Hannah noticed she was in

a Hospital and plugged up to a machine. Getting up, she had pulled the plug and escaped from her room. Hannah didn't

go to the morgue like her sister Lupine thought she was being taking too. Where was Lupine, anyway and where was she

at?! Hannah didn't recognise this place.

"Hey you, get back to your room!" yelled a nurse.

Hannah's eyes grew wide and she started running far away from the uniformed nurse. She had to get out of there.

Her long brown hair trailed behind her as she ran from the Hospital into the cool night air. She had to find Lupine. 


	7. A body is missing

After hanging up her cell, Lupine waited a few minutes before she went back inside. She was a little flushed as she sat down by Dean.

Dean looked up at Lupine and noticed her flushed face. "Everything ok?" he asked with concerned. Lupine seemed flushed

about something.

Lana and Sam were standing under a doorway in the Kent home and a mistletoe was hanging down. Lana looked up and noticed

it then she smiled at Sam "Look, a mistletoe". she pointed up.

Sam grinned and kissed Lana.

Lupine kept her voice low. "Ever since the demon killed my family, my younger sister has been in a coma, on life support. Someone pulled the plug last night. The doctors don't know who did it. I may have to leave early."

Dean looked at her with concern. "If you leave early, can I have your cell number? I want us to keep in touch".

Lana smiled at Sam and kissed him back. Celebrating Christmas seemed so right with Sam and she felt good about their

relationship to.

Chloe noticed Clark standing near the doorway looking at Lana and Sam, she came close to him and put her arms around

his neck "Kiss me, Handsome". Chloe looked into Clark's eyes.

Clark grinned and went in to kiss Chloe on the cheek; however, she moved and he ended up kissing her on the mouth.

Lupine nodded. "Of course. Maybe after I sort this out, I can meet up with you guys somewhere."

Chloe, enjoying the kiss, kissed Clark back only she wished he wasn't being so shy about it. They were after all,

boyfriend and girlfriend. When they pulled apart, Chloe said in a low voice "Clark, don't be afraid to kiss me just

because Lana's here. We're dating now".

Dean nodded "Sounds good to me". he wrote down his cell number and gave it to her. "Give me a call soon. You leaving

now?"

"Yeah," said Lupine. "Thanks for everything, Dean." She kissed him goodbye and slipped her number into his shirt pocket.

Clark nodded and kissed chloe again, this time with more feeling.

Chloe and the others soon stopped their makeout session not long after Lupine left. Chloe looked and saw Dean all by

himself and only thought it was polite to stop kissing. "Hey, Dean, Sam, wanna go see the Wall of Weird?"

Lana and Sam came up for air just as Chloe spoke. Lana wanted to keep kissing Sam, he was just too hot!

"Sure," said Sam, quickly, feeling bad for his brother.

"Sounds great, I'm in we followin' in separate vehicles?" asked Dean

Lana spoke up "Why don't we all just ride in your Impala, Dean? That way it'll be easier than going in separate

Vehicles".

"Okay", grumbled Dean not liking the idea of piling everyone into his car.

Sam, Lana, Dean and Chloe drove over to the Talon. Chloe commented on the car as she got in. "Dean, nice car what year is

it?"

"1967", said Dean proudly glad that Chloe was at least paying attention to him. He thought she was cute, too.

At the Talon, Chloe led them to the upstairs apartment of hers. "Its a small apartment, but me and Lois love it. Chloe led them to the Wall of Weird which was indeed still up. Lana saw that Chloe had added more stories up and

pictures.

Dean glanced at the wall and at the stories by skimming them. This girl was simply talented at what she did. "So, what

is it you do?" he asked.

"I am a reporter, I find weird stories and publish them at the Daily Planet", beamed Chloe proudly.

"They let you publish stuff like this?" Sam asked, amazed.

"Yes, but only certain stories and if I have solid proof to show the editor to back up my story". said Chloe. The

apartment was decorated with Christmas decorations. A medium sized christmas tree stood in the corner with already

wrapped christmas gifts. White multi-colored christmas lights were on some shelves that had been added to the apartment.

And green christmas tinsel was around with the lights. Chloe picked up Lana's gift out of the pile. It was a small box.

Lana looked at Chloe "You still bought me a gift?"

Chloe looked at it and nodded "Yes. Like Clark, I didn't want to believe you were dead, Lana. Even if you weren't, I'd still

keep this gift wrapped up every year, just in case you decided to show".

Lana had tears in her eyes. "That's so sweet of you, Chloe". After handing Lana her gift, Chloe gave Sam and Dean theirs.

A small green floppy disk " I have the Wall of Weird on cd to alot of copies. You guys can have this one and read my

stories from time to time".

"Sweet, we'll definately read them", said Dean looking at the disk as if it was treasure.

"Thanks," said Sam, smiling. Around these people, he didn't feel like such a freak.

Lana, in the meantime was looking around her old apartment. Part of her missed Smallville and the memories she cherished

with it. She began to go through a box of old photographs Chloe kept for her, Lana found a photo of her and Lex at a happier

time, which she put down back in the box. Then she found one of Jason Teague and her on the football field, and then

finally, a picture of her, chloe, and Clark all at a party at the Talon.

Chloe saw Lana looking at the pictures. "You can keep them if you want Lana".

Lana just shoved the box aside. She kept the picture of her, Chloe and Clark together, but she didn't feel right

keeping the other pictures because she was now together with Sam.

Chloe understood what Lana was thinking "I know what your thinking Lana. But these were your past boyfriends, they

have nothing to do with you and Sam".

Lana looked over at her now boyfriend who was talking to Dean. "I know. But, I won't feel right keeping them not when

I have a new love of my life"  
Chloe smiled "And you don't think he doesn't keep a picture of his dead girlfriend around? Come on Lana. Sam would understand. Besides, you, Jason, Lex and Clark all have had good times together. And you will want to remember those good times".

Lana looked at her best friend, then at the photos again. When she looked back up, Sam had come over and hugged her

from behind. "Tell her, Sam, that its okay about keeping photos of past loved ones".said Chloe.

"Of course it's ok," Said Sam. "The way I look at it, every other relationship that you've had has led you here, to me. Without your past, you wouldn't be here. Plus, Clark is your friend, why wouldn't you have pictures of him?"

Lupine, meanwhile, was already in Florida. She checked in her sister's old room in Sacred Heart Hospital. She still had to go to the morgue and identify the body. Most importantly, she had to figure out who had pulled the plug. It couldn't be over.

Lana listened to Sam intentionally. What he said made sense. "That does make alot of sense, its just I didn't think you

would approve of me keeping pictures of my exes around." Lana decided to keep the box.

Introducing Hilary Duff as Hannah Reid

Hannah Reid had woken from her long coma that she had been in. When she opened her eyes, Hannah noticed she was in

a Hospital and plugged up to a machine. Getting up, she had pulled the plug and escaped from her room. Hannah didn't

go to the morgue like her sister Lupine thought she was being taking too. Where was Lupine, anyway and where was she

at?! Hannah didn't recognise this place.

"Hey you, get back to your room!" yelled a nurse.

Hannah's eyes grew wide and she started running far away from the uniformed nurse. She had to get out of there.

Her long brown hair trailed behind her as she ran from the Hospital into the cool night air. She had to find Lupine.

"How can her body be missing?!" demanded Lupine at the morgue. 


	8. Hannah is found & Lana dies!

"I don't know! She was supposed to be brought down here an hour ago!" A frightened orderly exclaimed.

Lupine grabbed him by the collar. "I don't know what's going on here, but when I find out, there will be hell to pay." Lupine strode outside and saw a panicked brunette running away from the hospital, still in her gown. "Hey!" she said, running toward the girl.

Hannah saw yet another person running after her, probably another nurse or doctor she thought her heart pounding wildly.

Hannah began to run again knocking over some trash cans that were nearby. She was still such a clutz! At least one thing

never changed about her, Hannah thought.

As she ran, Hannah bumped into someone. She stopped to see who or what it was. The person turned to look at her. It was

a male vampire! "Been looking for you, Hannah, you can't escape me this time!" he grabbed her arm.

Hannah struggled and began to scream. Unlike her sister, Hannah wasn't able defeat the supernatural on her on. Lupine

had always been protective of her little sister. Hannah kept screaming, as if it would help much.

Lupine ran up and without a second thought, she beheaded the vampire. "Hannah?" she said in surprise. "They told me you died!"

Hannah looked at the brunette before her and immediately noticed it was Lupine. She had found her sister! Hannah shivered

in the night air and she felt like a walking zombie. "I did, but for some reason, I came back". Hannah swayed a bit,

having trouble keeping her balance together, and everything appeared fuzzy.

Lupine helped Hannah walk to her car. "Let's get you home." Lupine kept her family's old house in Florida. She couldn't bring herself to get rid of it.

Hannah had nodded at the word home. Home sounded good to her so Hannah leaned against Lupine as the older sibling helped

her into the car. During the ride, Hannah didn't say much so she slept off and on, and feeling a bit strange the entire

time. Hannah felt like something different was going on inside of her like she had some strange power and didn't know

what it was. Hannah just hoped that whatever it was, that she could control it and wouldn't hurt anyone with it.

Lupine drove home quietly, thinking. Hannah was about to turn 16. It was almost time for her powers to come out. Every female in the Reid line had powers. Some called them "special", but most called them witches. None of them were evil, however. Most used their powers for good, to help mankind.

After researching some, Lupine had discovered that her family had been some of the originals to flee England and come to Ipswitch, in America, for safety from the government.

It was dangerous to practice the craft alone. Lupine knew that Hannah would have a hard time with it, especially after coming back from the dead.

They finally reached their home and it was now still dark. Hannah felt her stomach growl since she didn't remember the last

time she ate a decent meal.

Hannah looked around her and realized everything was real and not a lucid dream. She was alive, and her sister was with

her. Everything would be alright, Hannah kept telling herself. Except for the strange weird sensation going through her

body at the moment.

Hannah wanted a decent meal, she wanted a warm bath, and bed to sleep in. She wanted to talk to Lupine to figure out what was going on with her. But, she didn't feel like talking, not tonight. She just wanted Lupine to take care of her.

Hannah winced when Lupine flipped on the light. Being dead for awhile, made you sensitive to light.It took a few moments

for her eyes to adjust though. Hannah sat on the couch, unsure what to explain to Lupine. All she remembered was waking

up, taking the cords and machines off her. The rest was still jumbled pieces.

"Do you want something to eat?" Lupine asked, knowing that her sister didn't feel like explaining anything tonight.

Hannah nodded as she watched her sister go into the kitchen. "That sounds great, and I would like a bath afterwards."

Hannah leafed through some current magazines that were left on the coffee table and watched her sister cook. Ever since

she was little only Lupine raised her. She put her through School, fed her nightly meals and looked out for her. They

even got along great.

Meanwhile, Chloe and the others left the apartment to go downstairs. Lana treated everyone to the Talon's finest. As

Lana came downstairs with Sam behind her holding her hand, they all ran into Lex.

Lex "I see your back in town Lana", he said keeping a good distance from Lana.

"Yeah, but I'm not staying", Lana said, and snuggled up closer to Sam.

Sam scowled at Lex. "What did I tell you last time?" he asked. He noted that Lex still had a gash in his forehead from when Sam hit him last.

Lex ignored Sam's question and looked at Lana "IN case you forgot, we still have a legal contract together owning the

Talon. Do you want me to sell the Talon, or get another Manager as your not staying?" Lex knew the Talon was important

to Lana it used to be an old Theater where her parent's met.

Lana looked at Lex "Keep the Talon, and get a new Manager, because I quit. I'll grab my paycheck on Friday". said Lana.

Sam glared at Lex. What was with this guy? Couldn't he take a hint?

Clark glanced at Sam, getting the feeling that if Lex made one wrong move, Sam would probably kill him...literally. He really hoped that Lex could contain himself, for his own sake.

Lex looked pissed that Lana wanted to quit and he wanted to beg her to stay and that she would be safe, but he couldn't

force her to stay."Alright Lana if that is what you want". Lex didn't say another word to her because he was afraid if

he moved closer, Sam would jump him.

Lana sighed as she watched Lex go out the door. It would hopefully be the last she ever saw him. But then again, once

Lex wanted something, he didn't back down from trying to get it.

Lana sat in Sam's lap as the five of them sat at a booth getting ready to order drinks. "I Hope that is the last time

I ever see him, but I have a feeling Lex won't back down, he's so obsessed with me!"

Sam had glared at bald wonder as he walked out the door. Then he focuses back on Lana and soothes her with his voice

"It'll be okay Lana. That will be the last you ever see of him, he won't touch you not as long as I'm around." Sam held

her close and they listened as Chloe and Dean talked about the Supernatural. Sam had to grin at his brother he seemed

to have alot more in common with Chloe than he ever did with Lupine. Maybe Chloe could keep him from being Lonely he thought.

They stayed in Smallville for an entire week. When they came back to Clark's house that night, the four of them found

Lois and Clark making out heavily on the couch. Chloe seemed upset about the whole thing, so the boys, Lana and Chloe found

a nearby hotel not wanting to bother the Lois and Clark couple that was making out.

Chloe sobbed in the hotel room when they reached it "I can't believe Clark did this!" Lana handed her a tissue and hugged

her friend "I'm sorry you had to see that, Chloe".

"Everytime I work so hard to be with him Lana, its like everything just gets in the way!" Chloe cried harder. Lana hugged

her best friend more and sighed looking at Sam.

Sam and Dean felt bad for Lana's suffering best friend. Clark had seemed like a good guy to them and he was alot more

like them when it came to women.

Over the next few months, the boys traveled on the road along with Lana and now Chloe. Dean and Chloe had grown closer

and were currently dating though he had warned her that he didn't want a serious relationship since he didn't want

to wind up hurting her. Dean flat out told her he didn't want a commitment to just one girl. Chloe had seemed fine with

it. Maybe it would be good for her to just date different guys other than Clark.

Her and Dean dated for three months, having a good time. They drank together, attended rock concerts, and even had sex

together protected sex of course. After three months of dating, Chloe and Dean called it quits and decided to just stay really good friends. Chloe went

back to Smallville and tried to work things out with Clark and Lois.

Now it was just Lana, and the two boys. None of them had heard from Lupine in a few months, And Lana wondered why.

three years later down the road...

Lana Lang Winchester stared at the pregnancy test before her eyes and she couldn't believe it. She was pregnant again

this time with their second child.

Jason, their three year old son was in the livingroom watching cartoons. He had gotten home from school two hours ago

and Lana had fixed him a snack and made sure he did his homework.

Jason was a bright young boy and favored both his mother and father but looked mostly like his dad. HE even had his dark

hair.

Lana decided she would tell Sam and Jason the news right after supper, and proceeded to starting supper right then.

"Mommy, when is Daddy coming home?" Jason asked coming into the kitchen.

"He should be coming home a few more hours sweetheart", said Lana ruffling his hair.

"Mommy, are you okay? You look pale" said the three year old. lIke his father, Jason learned to talk early, and he learned

things really quick.

"I'm fine Honey. Don't worry about me". Lana started supper and decided she would make pasta tonight, As she cooked,

Lana couldn't get over the feeling that something wasn't quite right, and that something terrible would happen tonight.

A truck pulled up in from the driveway. Sam was home! And Lana noticed Dean was with him. Oh great, she thought. Now

Dean would have to find out the news to!.

Dean practically called their home his second home. He was constantly over teaching Jason new things, and playing

basketball games with Sam.

Sam had quit Demon Hunting several years ago when he proposed to her. They got married three years later after Lana had

found out that she was pregnant with their first child.

Lana stayed in the kitchen while Jason opened the door "Uncle Dean!" he shouted gleefully.

Dean picked his youngest nephew up "Hey there Buddy, you taking care of your mom?" he ruffled his hair up.

"Don't mess with the do!" said Jason making a face at Dean.

Sam laughed even his own kid acted like Dean!

Sam and Lana hugged and kissed when Sam entered the kitchen. "How was your day?" asked Sam holding her.

"It was great, I could get used to being a housewife", said Lana chuckling.

"Lana, is there something you need to tell me?" Sam asked. He could sense Lana knew something he didn't they were

that close and could read one another's thoughts.

Lana stirred the pasta "Yes, I do, but, " Lana started.

"But, what?" asked Sam worried.

"Sam, I'm pregnant again". said Lana looking up at him. Her eyes had happy tears in them and she smiled at Sam.

"Really?! Wow! That is awesome!" Sam picked her up and spun her around kissing her to.

"Alright Sam, put me down, I have pasta to tend to, and I don't feel like throwing up now".

Sam chuckled hugged her close then set her down. "I'm so happy for us!"

Lana smiled at him warmly "I knew you would be, and I'm happy to".

Soon they ate Supper and Lana and Sam broke the news to Jason and Dean. "I'm going to be a big brother!" said

Jason. Dean had smiled at the two, and said "That's Great Lana".

Later that night, Lana tucked Jason to bed "Did you brush your teeth?" she asked.

Jason "Yes mom, I did".

"Good boy. Now go to sleep and remember I love you". Lana kissed her little boy's forehead. "Night Mommy". Jason looked

at his mother as she smiled at him and switched off the light.

Lana went to clean up the bathroom near Jason's bedroom, when she went passed Jason's room, she noticed what looked

like Sam standing over her son's bed.

Thinking nothing of it, Lana went to the livingroom, and saw the Real Sam watching a game on tv. Lana's face paled.

If the real Sam was in here, who was that upstairs?

Sam looked at Lana "Something wrong, Lana?" he looked at his wife concerned.

Lana looked at Sam "I know this is going to sound crazy, but, I just saw you a few minutes ago upstairs with Jason saying

goodnight".

Sam looked at his wife "I haven't been upstairs, I've been watching this game for the past hour".

Lana sighed "Maybe I'm just seeing things".

Sam just shrugged "maybe". and went back to watching his game.

LAna stood there for a minute, and decided to return upstairs. Jason was sleeping, or faking it, and the figure that

looked like Sam was gone.

Maybe I am hallucinating, thought Lana . She kissed Jason's forehead again and started to leave the room. Then Sam

entered it again.

"Whoa.It's just you, you've got to stop scaring me Sam!" Lana laughed, teasing her husband.

But the figure didn't laugh back. When Sam looked at her, his eyes glowed a bright yellow and fire consumed him.

Lana stared in horror "Your not Sam, your a demon!" Lana began to scream.

Jason woke up hearing everything and saw the fire dancing figure in front of his mother. "Mommy?" asked Jason frightened.

"Jason, just stay where you are, Mommy can handle this", Lana turned to face the demon. "Get out of my house".

The Demon then laughed and stabbed Lana with a long sharp object. Lana couldn't see what it was, as the stabbing happened

way to fast. Lana struggled and began to gurgle blood out. Blood came out everywhere from her stomach, the baby, it was

murdered!

Jason saw his own mother being killed before his very eyes, the demon flung Lana into a wall, then on up to the ceiling

and before she could scream, fire consumed her and she couldn't scream anymore.

Jason began to cry loud and screamed for his father. Sam came running to see what Jason was screaming about. Jason with

a tear streaked face, pointed to the ceiling. "Mommmyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

Sam grabbed Jason in his arms, and looked up at the ceiling. There was Lana with blood pouring from her belly, and fire

consuming her, her mouth opened to cry out. She stared back at Sam, lifelessly.

Sam began to scream himself "Nooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!! Lanaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!! Nooooooooo!!!!!!!!!"

Dean had arrived just then and heard commotion coming from the house. He ran upstairs and found Sam and Jason. And Lana

dead on the Ceiling.

The Demon had striked back again, they were no longer safe there.

"Sam, Listen to me. We have to take Jason and get out of here, before this place burns up!" Dean shouted over the roar

of the fire.

"I can't leave her, we have to save her, Dean!" Sam said pointing to his wife.

Dean looked up, then back at Sam "Sammy, we can't help her now, Lana is dead. We need to get out of here". Dean grabbed

his nephew and Sam and hauled them out just in time the entire house exploded.

Dean immediately then called Lupine up. He knew that Lupine would help them get revenge on the Goldeneyed Demon because the

Demon had recently killed Lana Sam's wife.

Sam hugged his son close, glaring towards the house where the Demon had been. Sam was going to make sure that the

Demon got destroyed.

The end of Part one It's not over. The 2nd part What about now is coming soon!

WOuld appreciate some reviews. 


End file.
